


Hide and Seek

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [5]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker and Eliot play hide-and-seek in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

Hide and Seek

Prompt: Note Behind A Picture

Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker  
Pairing: Eliot Spencer/Parker

Eliot was looking through the house carefully- Parker had decided to play to play hide and seek again that morning- when a picture frame fell off of the mantle. He cursed under his breath as he went to clean it up. Under the picture was a small piece of paper torn out of a notebook.

'There's a surprise waiting for you when you find me. You don't get it if you Ollie-Ollie-oxen-free'

It read in Parker's loopy scrawl.

Now Eliot was even more determined to find her. There was no way he was missing out on THAT surprise.


End file.
